


Hands of Proof

by skjult



Series: fem!900Gavin by Danny_R [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Female Gavin Reed, Female RK900, Genderbending, Genderswap, Translation from Russian, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skjult/pseuds/skjult
Summary: Gwen has hangnails. Richie wants to help.





	Hands of Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Следствие по рукам](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469889) by Danny_R. 



> Many thanks to EiraLloyd for the beta!

Gwen hadn't bitten her nails in a long time. Her stepfather had weaned her off it. Back then, a special nail polish had been popular — you put it on your nails, and they became so bitter that it was impossible to bite them. Her stepfather taught everything exactly this way. And that was what Gwen grew up into — not a princess, but a hell raiser.

Hangnails were a different story. And that shit always appeared at the worst possible time. In the midst of a stakeout, for example.

The plastic girl was sitting next to her and staring at how desperately Gwen gnawed her finger, as if it were a chicken leg and she were a hungry plump kid.

"You should get a manicure, Detective," she finally said.

"I'll deal with this problem on my own somehow, without your electronic brains. Why the hell does it even bother you?"

"Your nails distract you from our task, so this affects me directly."

"As soon as my police work brings me millions I'll immediately go to the best beauty parlor," Gwen quipped. As if she had the time and money. Or the desire.

"The software for manicurist androids is freely available on the Cyberlife server. I can install it and help you with a manicure."

"Will a detective android clip my nails?" she grinned. That was really hilarious.

"A manicure is far more complex than that," Richie said seriously. It was like they were talking about a tea ceremony, and Richie, an admirer of Chinese traditions, was explaining the whole essence of it.

For some reason, Gwen imagined Connor giving Hank a pedicure and foot baths. That made her nauseous. And made her laugh. She laughed at her thoughts.

And actually, the hangnail wound already reached the middle of the finger and began to bleed, so it couldn’t get any worse.

***

Richie lugged a whole box of tools.

“What do you prefer, a machine manicure or not?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Gwen answered quite reasonably. "Although... we better do it without any machines. Fuck it, I don't want my fingers to be cut off."

They sat down at the table. At Gwen's home, there was only one table which was used for everything, but it was in the corner of her little kitchen and they had to move it to sit face to face.

Gwen didn't like to be face to face. Not with Richie. For whom she felt who knows what. That whole thing with looking into each other's eyes was difficult. Much more difficult than it should be.

Richie reached for her hands. Gwen flinched. That was so foolish. That was why they were gathered here, wasn’t it? But here was the thing — Richie took her hand and a short circuit occured in Gwen's solar plexus, and something electrically warm ran through her arms and legs.

"Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared. Of whom? Of you? Pfft."

Richie smiled like a plastic Mona Lisa. Androids mustn’t smile like that. That was some malfunction, a new spiral of deviation. Markus, let's start the revolution over.

"Obviously, you have some chronic muscle tension that —"

"So you're not only a manicurist, but also a psychologist."

"It's built into every detective android."

"Yeah, especially into your brother."

"Connor and I aren't —"

"Oh, everyone has learnt that mantra of yours by heart. But you both look alike, belong to the same series. It's easier for us, humans, to think of it this way."

"Okay," Richie said appeasing.

Gwen didn't notice how, during the conversation, her hand was caught between Richie's palms and her nails were almost filed.

"How did you do that?"

"I just distracted you."

"Psychology?"

"The manicure software."

Richie handled the hangnail, put Gwen's hands into a hand bath with warm, a bit soapy water leaving the damaged finger to stick out. It was almost pleasurable. Then, there was the massage. Actually, that was exactly what Gwen feared. Richie massaged her palms, just touсhed the hands, and for some reason that was more intimate than rimming or something like that. How could that be possible in principle?

"What color do you want? Black fits you well, I think."

"Color? No, no, let's skip this bullshit. Just cut all the crap off, that's all," Gwen waved away.

With the wave of her hand she accidentally dropped the bath on the floor.

"I am afraid, to cut that kind of stuff is quite problematic," Richie said bending and picking the fallen thing up.

Gwen grinned. She considered every Richie's attempt to joke as her personal achievement.

The process of cutting the crap off had gone by nice and easy. Gwen didn't resist anymore. They had even been able to talk about their task and bad‐mouth Hank.

In the end Richie took her palms again, massaged with the thumb and then stroked for a long time. It was... complicated. She leaned and kissed her open palm. And then put cream on it, rubbed and kissed just above her wrist.

Gwen felt how the warm waves were running through her arms and legs again.

She had never been in a nail salon but she was almost sure that was definitely not included in the standard manicure software.


End file.
